


Шляпа волшебника

by Squirry



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навеяно одноименной сказкой Туве Янссон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шляпа волшебника

Весна в Синих горах выдалась ранняя и теплая, ребятня начала купаться аж с середины мая. Купались даже человеческие мальчишки, хотя люди, как известно, существа хилые и изнеженные. Нет, ну мальчишки-то еще ничего.  
Погода позволяла пропадать на реке все свободное от занятий с мастером Балином время. И все было бы отлично, но мама каждый день ругалась, что они снова натащили полный дом песка. И заставляла подметать. Ладно бы раз в день, но возиться с веником всякий раз, как заходишь, было очень обидно. Когда Фили уже выбегал из дома, пытаясь запихнуть в карман прихваченную на кухне краюху хлеба, Дис привычно окликнула его:  
\- И замети там за собой!  
\- Ладно, мам! - уныло отозвался Фили, но веник все-таки взял и принялся гнать песок к порогу. Наведя чистоту и уже собираясь поставить веник на место, он с досадой заметил целую горсть песка в углу перед входом в их с Кили комнату. Точно, это братец утром, стоя на пороге комнаты, рылся в карманах. Оттуда, из карманов, и насыпалось. А убрать за собой он, конечно, и не подумал.   
Если бы песок был прямо перед дверью, Фили, конечно же, вернулся бы и подмел как следует. Но насорено было все-таки ближе к стене, чем к двери. В самом углу. Ну, почти в самом. А в самом-самом углу прямо на полу лежала шляпа мистера Гэндальфа, который приехал к дяде Торину пару дней назад, и с тех пор они с дядей непрерывно о чем-то то ли совещались, то ли спорили. Фили секунду поколебался, борясь с угрызениями совести, потом все же поднял шляпу и предвинул ее на две ладони вправо, чтобы она закрыла рассыпанный песок. Если даже кто-нибудь поднимет шляпу, то подумает, что это из нее и насыпалось. Мистер Гэндальф с виду ужасно старый, почти как Балин. Так что из него (ну ладно, из его шляпы) вполне может насыпаться песок. И, размышляя о том, не является ли песок в сапогах и карманах признаком внезапно подкравшейся старости, Фили захлопнул дверь и побежал в сторону реки.  
Через пару часов пришлось вернуться домой, потому что Кили разрезал себе пятку, наступив на что-то острое на дне. Мальчишки ввалились в дом целой компанией: Фили и Хакон тащили хромающего и хнычущего Кили, Кьяли нес связку пойманной рыбы, да еще и малыш Ори за ними увязался.  
Конечно, песка в доме после этого прибавилось. А заодно тины и рыбьей чешуи. Пришлось опять подметать. Фили вспомнил про оставленный под шляпой песок. Шляпа так и стояла в углу, никто ее не трогал. Фили порадовался, как отлично он придумал - закрыть песок шляпой, - приподнял ее за острый кончик, заглянул под нее... и замер. Песка под шляпой не было. Под ней лежала аметистовая друза. Отличная, большая, переливающаяся всеми оттенками фиолетового. Фили сразу понял, что это именно аметист. И что получился он из оставленного под шляпой песка.   
\- Смотрите! - завопил Фили, поворачиваясь к мальчишкам. Мама уже увела Кили в комнату, чтобы промыть и перевязать порез, а остальные еще топтались возле порога, сводя на нет все усилия Фили по наведению чистоты.  
\- Смотрите, это шляпа мистера Гэндальфа, он волшебник! И шляпа у него волшебная! Под ней был песок, а теперь там аметист!  
Мальчишки столпились вокруг шляпы.  
\- Да ну, наверное, это сам Гэндальф и положил, - резонно заметил Хакон.   
\- Днем там был только песок, а Гэндальф с Торином еще утром уехали куда-то! - возразил Фили.  
\- Ну, значит, еще кто-нибудь, - неуверенно заметил Кьяли.  
Они спорили еще минут пять, потом решили повторить опыт.  
Наметенная кучка песка и тины, пролежав под шляпой полминуты, так и осталась песком и тиной. Через минуту тоже. А через пять минут она чудесным образом превратилась в живого лягушонка. Видимо, в тине попался головастик. Или просто песок был другой. В общем, лягушонок - и никаких аметистов.  
Лягушонок был посажен в банку, а опыты решили продолжить. Рогатка Ори, полежав под шляпой, с виду не как не изменилась, разве что немного потемнела, да древесный узор проявился ярче. Зато выпущенный из нее камень стал с завидной меткостью и постоянством попадать не в цель, а в лоб самому стрелявшему (к большому облегчению Фили, потому что стреляли, в основном, в сторону окна). Ори ужасно расстроился. Он-то надеялся, что рогатка превратится в настоящий большой лук.  
Тем временем из-за дверей комнаты Дис высунулся любопытный нос Кили. Прыгая на одной ноге, Кили присоединился к компании, изумленно глядя на происходящее и онемев от восторга.  
Хакон порылся в карманах и достал оттуда кусок сахара.  
\- Может, в алмаз превратится, - предположил он.  
\- Спорим, что в петушка на палочке! - азартно возразил Фили.  
Сахар не превратился ни в алмаз, ни в петушка, а растекся липкой красной лужицей. По запаху было понятно, что это малиновое варенье, но, поскольку перемешанное с тиной и песком варенье никто слизывать с пола не захотел, уборки только прибавилось. Фили с грустью отметил, что веником здесь не обойтись, придется идти за тряпкой.  
Кьяли выковырял из заколки кристалл горного хрусталя и положил под шляпу:  
\- Спорим, вот он точно в алмаз превратится!  
Кьяли с Хаконом чуть не подрались, выясняя, как отличить алмаз от горного хрусталя. Но под шляпой на этот раз обнаружилась стеклянная уточка.  
Кьяли разочарованно фыркнул, но уточку убрал в карман. Уточка, конечно, не алмаз, но все-таки вещь.  
Исчерпав содержимое карманов, компания отправилась на улицу, добывать новый материал для опытов. А Кили, который до сих пор только завороженно молчал, глазея на шляпу, наконец-то получил ее в полное свое распоряжение. В карманах у него ничего не нашлось, потому что мама только что выдала ему новые штаны взамен порванных и перепачканных тиной. А ему так хотелось получить такую же симпатичную стеклянную уточку, как у Кьяли. Он подобрал заколку, брошенную приятелем, и сунул ее под шляпу. Потом лег на живот, осторожно приподнял край шляпы и одним глазом заглянул туда. В шляпе было темно и страшновато. Кили снова сел, поджав забинтованную ногу, и поднял шляпу. Под ней лежал деревянный гребень. Расчески и гребни Кили недолюбливал, и превращением остался недоволен. Из чего же могла бы получиться уточка? Наверное, из игрушечного деревянного медведя. Но медведя было жалко, его привез с ярмарки Торин. Или из колеса от разломанной игрушечной тележки. Но оставшиеся колесики выбросила мама, чтобы Кили их не проглотил. Можно подумать, он несмышленый младенец. Он только одно из четырех и проглотил, и то это было два месяца назад, когда он сидел дома простуженный и скучал. Взять что-нибудь из вещей Фили? Но тогда и уточка тоже будет не его, а Фили.   
И тут Кили осенила блестящая идея. А что, если надеть шляпу? Тогда в голову ему волшебным образом придет нужная мысль. Недолго думая, Кили нахлобучил шляпу на голову, утонув в ней по плечи. Изнутри шляпа была душной и пыльной. Кили снял ее, подобрал брошенную заколку и попытался соорудить на голове хвостик, чтобы заколкой и волосами восполнить недостающий объем. Но с хвостиком ничего не вышло. Заколка никак не защелкивалась, и он только ободрал себе ухо. Пришлось снова нахлобучивать шляпу до плеч. И там, в темноте под шляпой, он попытался поймать за хвост Волшебную Мысль.  
Первая мысль была про яблочный пирог. Она была круглой, румяной, с хрустящей корочкой, - но абсолютно бесполезной. Потому что пирог был съеден еще вчера, а нового сегодня не предвиделось. Иначе с кухни пахло бы корицей. Вторая мысль была про тележку - ту, от которой мама выбросила колесики. Но из сломанной тележки наверняка получилась бы разбитая уточка. Ну, или с трещиной. Целая никак бы не получилась.  
Третью мысль Кили додумать не успел, потому что дверь распахнулась, потянуло сквозняком, послышался топот и голоса вернувшихся мальчишек. Он быстро сдернул шляпу и повернулся к ним.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась мертвая тишина. Кили успел подумать, что вот сейчас ему влетит за то, что один играл со шляпой мистера Гэндальфа. Но тут все наперебой заорали:  
\- Гоблин, гоблин!  
\- Бей гоблина!  
Кили вздохнул с досадой и облегчением. Вообще-то игра в гоблина и гномов ему уже порядком надоела, но, видимо, на улице ребята снова про нее вспомнили, и теперь им не до шляпы. А значит, и не до его, Кили, самоуправства.  
\- Да хватит вам уже! - недовольно сказал он. - Самы вы гоблины!  
\- Что-о-о-?!! - закричал Хокан, закатывая рукава и надвигаясь на него. - Вы только послушайте, что эта гадость бормочет!   
Кили попятился.   
\- Он мелкий, с таким нетрудно справиться, давайте его запрем в чулане и позовем взрослых! - продолжил Хокан. Хорошо ему было говорить, такого как он, в чулан так просто не затолкаешь.  
\- А вдруг тут есть еще и другие, большие? - подал голос Ори.  
\- Я не играю! Чур, не игры! - завопил Кили.  
\- Что значит "не играю"? Кто вообще с тобой играть будет? Кто ты такой? - встрял Кьяли.   
Кили рассердился. С Хоканом, конечно, лучше не ссориться, он большой и серьезный парень. А этот-то куда полез?  
\- Я король гоблинов! - сердито выкрикнул Кили. Голос предательски дрогнул, что, увы, свело на нет эффектность заявления. - А вы кто такие?!!  
Ответом ему был дружный издевательский смех. Хохотал даже малыш Ори.  
\- Король гоблинов огромный и страшный! - заявил Ори. - У меня он в книжке нарисован, я видел картинки! А ты просто мелкий уродец!  
\- Кто уродец, я уродец?!! - вскипел Кили и бросился на Ори с кулаками. Они покатились по полу, Кьяли подбежал и попытался пнуть Кили в бок, Кили отбрыкнулся здоровой ногой, Хокан начал растаскивать кучу-малу.  
В этот момент дверь открылась и вошел Фили. Увидев свалку на полу, он сердито зашипел, схватил веник и погнал драчунов в сторону двери.  
\- Ну-ка катитесь все отсюда! На улице будете драться! Я тут сегодня уже пять раз подметал!  
\- Фили, здесь гоблин! - отчаянно выкрикнул Хокан. - Мелкий, страшный и обзывается! Врет, что он король гоблинов!  
Фили бросил взгляд на драчунов.  
\- Врет, конечно! - хладнокровно заметил он. - Он и на простого-то гоблина не тянет!  
\- Фили, скажи им! - жалобно заныл Кили. - Я не хочу играть, а они...  
\- Ишь как запел! - возмутился Кьяли. - "Фили", "скажи им"... Можно подумать, с тобой вообще кто-то разговаривает!  
\- Ну и отстаньте от него, - посоветовал Фили. - Не хочет и не хочет, ладно.  
Он уже успел подмести перед дверью и снова вышел на улицу, сметая песок со ступеней крыльца, потом вернулся, просунув голову в приоткрытую дверь.   
\- А вообще совести у тебя нет! - довольно сердито сказал он Кили, и дверь за ним захлопнулась.   
На шум из кухни выглянула Дис.  
\- Что здесь происходит? О, Махал, кто это?!!  
\- Мама, скажи им! - отчаянно закричал Кили, который уже понял, что дело плохо.  
\- Мама? - с изумлением повторила Дис. - Кто ты такой?  
Шутка зашла слишком далеко. Кили почувствовал, что в горле и в носу щиплет, а губы начинают дрожать.  
\- Мам, ну это же я, Кили! Ты что, меня не узнаешь?  
\- Откуда здесь взялся детеныш гоблина? И где Кили?!! - возвысила голос Дис, озираясь по сторонам.  
\- Он хотел загрызть Ори! Может, он и Кили уже загрыз! Мы на улицу ходили, вернулись, а здесь вот это! - нестройным хором загомонили мальчишки.  
Кили вцепился в юбку матери и отчаянно разревелся.  
\- Мамочка, ну это же я! Я, Кили! - с трудом выдавил он сквозь слезы. - Ты мне ногу сегодня бинтовала, вот! - он вытянул вперед ногу, балансируя на одной здоровой. На огромной плоской ступне, покрытой скользкой зеленоватой кожей, - кажется, даже с перепонками между пальцами, - там, где еще недавно белела льняная повязка, теперь были намотаны полоски коры.   
Увидев, во что превратились его ноги, Кили взвыл от ужаса и поднес руки к глазам. С руками дело обстояло не лучше. Он повалился набок, поджав колени к груди, обхватив такого нового страшного себя своими новыми страшными руками, зажмурив глаза и тихонько подвывая. Он гоблин. Все кончено. Сейчас его убьют, и никто ему не поможет.  
Спустя несколько секунд он почувствовал, как теплые руки осторожно прикасаются к его ступне - там, где была повязка. Потом эти же руки приподняли его за плечи, отвели пальцы от лица.  
Он рискнул открыть глаза и посмотреть. Мама сидела возле него на корточках, придерживая руками за плечи и тревожно вглядываясь в него.  
Он поморгал, щурясь на свет, и судорожно всхлипнул.  
\- Мам...  
\- Кили? - неуверенно спросила мама. - Что с тобой случилось, сынок?  
\- Смотрите, смотрите, он превращается! - закричал Ори.  
\- Это Кили! - ошеломленно выдохнул Кьяли.  
\- Это все шляпа! Этот дуралей надел шляпу и превратился! - догадался Хокан.  
Мама обнимала Кили так, словно боялась, что отпусти она его, и тот снова превратится во что-нибудь непонятное. Кили шмыгал носом и даже не вырывался, хотя где-то на краю сознания уже зашевелилась мысль, что мальчишки потом его задразнят плаксой и маменькиным сынком. Что уж там, все равно теперь будут дразнить. Не плаксой, так гадостью и мелким гоблином. Семь бед - один ответ.  
В этот момент дверь открылась и вошел Фили с веником.  
\- Что тут у вас так шумно? - спросил он. - Мам, что случилось? Кили, ты чего ревешь? - Он повернулся к ребятам. - Я же вам сказал, чтобы вы от него отстали. Не хочет играть, так не хочет! В конце концов, он и ногу-то порезал из-за того, что вы заигрались и в воду его загнали под тем берегом, где коряги.  
\- Фили, тут такое было! Кили был гоблином! - восторженно заверещал Ори.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, он и должен был быть гоблином весь день, - пожал плечами Фили. - Мы еще с вечера договаривались, что сегодня гоблином будет он. А то как подметать - Фили, как гоблином по три дня подряд быть - тоже Фили... Но если у кого-то нет совести, и он даже полдня не хочет честно побыть гоблином, то мог хотя бы подмести разок!  
И Фили сердито швырнул веник в угол, не обратив внимания на воцарившееся вокруг изумленное молчание.


End file.
